Di Balik Wajah Santai Chunji
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Aku masih mencintai kebebasan tapi aku juga tidak ingin melepasmu Aku kagum kamu masih bisa bertahan (ultimate)Bottom Kris ft ULTIMATE TOP CHUNJI TEEN TOP EXO B.A.P AND LAST U-KISS
1. Chapter 1

**MAIN CAST :**

Lee Chanhee as Chunji (Teen Top)

Wu Yifan as Kris (exo)

Lee Byunghun as (Teen Top)

**PAIRING :** ChunRis (chunji tetep TOP walau nanti jadinya UKE UN-Detected)

Chunjoe as friendship

**CAMEO :**Teen Top Member's

Park Chanyeol (exo)

Shin Dongho and kevin woo (u-kiss)

Bang Yongguk and zelo (B.A.P)

Tsubasa Ozora Kira Yamato and last Shinichi Kudo yang lain Cuma numpang nama

**GENRE** : School life (little)romance (little)comedy drama memuakkan yang berujung dengan sinetron (?)

**RATE** : T=1/f

**DISCLAIMER** : Mereka milik Tuhan gue Cuma pinjem nama doang tapi gue berharap chunji punya gue #digorokchunsas

(bayangin member teen top di video Rocking)

**AUTHOR** : Gue as Etsuko Ai

**WARN : **Ini ff YAOI yang nggak suka bisa langsung out entah itu karna yaoi pairingnya atau siapapun itu please get out buat jaga-jaga siapin kantung muntah karna dapat menyebabkan efek samping panas mual dan muntah ! sorry for typo(s)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY eh maksudnya

HAPPY READING !

Matahari bersinar begitu terik padahal saat ini masih jam 10 pagi tapi,suasana lapangan CHEONSA HIGH SCHOOL begitu ramai padahal saat ini masih jam pelajaran

back lapangan terlihat lima orang namja yang saling berebut bola berwarna orange dan melompat-lompat siapa cepat memasukkan bola ke dalam ring mereka terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang sudah memiliki kulit putih tapi ingin menghitamkannya ? oh sebenarnya mereka sedang di paksa latihan oleh guru olahraga mereka yang terkenal tampan,berbadan atletis,dan amat disiplin bernama Tsubasa Ozora.

Alasannya simple karna mereka akan melakukan pertandingan basket dengan NBA yang dipimpin langsung oleh Michael Jordan (author mulai ngawur).

PRIIIITTTTTTTT…!

Peluit panjang telah dibunyikan pelatih asal Jepang tersebut(?) dan seketika menghentikan kegiatan ke lima namja tersebut.

"Baiklah anak-anak sensei rasa cukup sampai di sini kita lanjutkan sepulang sekolah Kris…"

"Ne sensei" jawab pemuda tinggi dengan rambut blondenya.

"Kamu yang sensei percaya karna kamu juga captain basket jangan sampai dua **trouble maker **LEE membuat onar lagi"

"Mwo ? apa salah kami sensei" jawab dua namja tadi dengan tampang watados.

"Ne sensei" jawab yang lain kompak.

Setelah selesai berdoa semua anggota basket masuk ke dalam ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian (ya iyalah).Dua namja yang dipanggil dua bersaudara Lee sebenarnya mereka tidak bersaudara Cuma karna persahabatan mereka yang kental se kental susu ind*milk seperti kepompong dan bersahabat sejak mereka dibuat(?).Yang satu bernama Lee Byunghun namja berambut merah fans berat Gd tapi,biasa dipanggil L joe biar gaul dan yang berambut pirang pucat bernama Lee Chanhee tapi biasa di panggil Chunji.

"Woyy Chun bolos ke kantin yuk !" ajak L joe

"Kantin ? bukannya saat ini pelajaran KIRA sensei?sorry,aku masih belum ingin namaku di tulis di buku keramatnya"

"ASTAGA !" L joe menepuk dahinya "Aku lupa"

"Chunji-ah " panggil sebuah suara yang jelas bukan suara makhluk ghaib.

"Ne Kris waeyo?" tanya Chunji dengan pandangan _'cepat katakan'_

"Jangan lupa latihan aku tidak ingin-"

"Chunji cepatlah !aku sudah mulai berkeringat dingin" L joe langsung menarik tangan Chunji keluar dari ruang ganti.

"…menghukummu lagi" lirih Kris saat Chunjoe sudah menghilang di balik pintu

"Kris"

Kris menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya

"Ne Chanyeol-ah"

"Haaaahh….kenapa Chunji tidak peka?apa semua anak kelas A seperti itu"

"Sudahlah Chan,itu bukan masalah"

"Oh ayolah Kris,kenapa kamu bisa menyukai namja trouble maker seperti Lee Chanhee?" ucap Yongguk yang kini memasang sepatunya.

"I don't know why" Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Yongguk yang kebingungan.

**ETSUKO AI**

Chunji memainkan alat tulisnya membentuk mainan rumah-rumahan untuk menghilangkan bosan (mainan author) dan menjaganya tetap tersadar saat Kira sensei menerangkan tentang hukum perdana dan perdata apalagi di bagian pasal-pasal dan hukuman yang menurutnya tidak seimbang untuk para penjahat di Nusantara yang di anggap terlalu ringan sensei berpendapat orang seperti mereka cukup di beri hukuman yang baik khususnya untuk para koruptor,pembunuh,penjahat Negara,dan teroris bukan untuk maling ayam dengan memberi hukuman suntik mati,tembak mati,suntik HIV atau yang mudah mereka di biarkan camping tapi … di hutan AMAZON sangat greget.

Apalagi di iringi tawa khas phisiconya yang mengalahi tawa mbak sengkuti membuat orang yang mendengarnya langsung merinding disko #eh enggak ding# Oke ralat ! orang yang mendengarnya langsung yang tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan ketua kelas Bang Minsoo tapi nama gaulnya C.A.P yang gegara tidur di kelas dia jadi di hukum menyanyikan lagunya Eminem RAP GOD di tengah lapangan yang langsung membuat kram wajah.

Lalalalala(teen top-miss right)

Bel pertanda jam istirahat telah berbunyi dan mengakhiri hukuman CAP yang kini tepar dengan mulut berbusa di tengah lapangan.

"Lee Byunghun !" panggil Kira dengan suara khasnya

"Ehm ne sensei' jawab L joe gugup di pandangi kira yang kabarnya memiliki wajah sempurna.

"Bawakan buku-buku ini ke kelas XI-E"

"Oh my god ! sensei u wanna kill me?" shock L joe lebay pake bingitz.

"Anggaap sebagai hukuman karna saat pelajaran kamu bermain dengan medsos"

"Sensei…" L joe yang ingin protes langsung diam melihat tatapan membunuh kira.

"ne ne ne"jawabnya ogah-ogahan

"Kamu juga biasa meminta bantuan Chanhee"

"Mwo kenapa harus diriku sensei" protes Chunji

"Karna kamu sibuk dengan mainan kamu dan tidak mengajak saya" jawab Kira diiringi deathglarenya.

Deathglare dari sensei tersebut sangat mengerikan dalam artian yang akhirnya chunjoe harus rela mengantar buku kira sensei yang tebalnya tiga inch dan berjumlah dua puluh AMAZING ! alasan lain karna tidak mau mengantar adalah letak kelas E yang ada di lantai tiga dan paling ujung (terinspirasi kelas Ai)sedangkan kelas A ada di lantai satu.

"Kris lihat Chunjoe membawa buku Kira sensei -kira apa yang mereka lakukan lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris menoleh dan melihat Chunji yang terus menggerutu di samping L joe.

"Entahlah,aku tidak tau" jawab Kris pura-pura sok acuh.

"Woyy Lee Chanhee apa kau sangat ingin menemuiku sampai rela membawakan buku Kira sensei" ucap seorang namja yang hampir mirip Chunji yang merupakan kakak sepupunya.

"Ani Kevin hyung" jawab Chunji kalem

"Lalu…"

"Tanyakan pada L joe"

Kevin menatap L joe seolah berkata _'apa yang terjadi'_

"Kurasa kamu tau karna kamu tadi mengomentari status twitterku"

"Hahahaha" Kevin tertawa sampai memegang perutnya "lalu kau Chan?"

"Seperti biasa"

Seperti biasanya pula chunjoe merebut sumpit Kevin dan mulai menjajah(?) makanan murid kelas E tak terkecuali bekal milik Kris dan seluruh bekal murid kelas ini juga sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chunjoe merampok(?) dan Kris yang sengaja membuat bekal lebih banyak.

"Joe kau mau ini?" teriak Chunji dari meja Kris dan L joe yang sibuk dengan bekal Zelo pun langsung menoleh.

"Mwo?" tanya L..joe dengan mulut penuh

"Kemarilah"

dengan mulut penuhnya mencium pipi Zelo sebagai ucapan terimakasih ucapan ini juga berlaku bagi siapapun yang memberikannya makanan

**AI :modus**

**L joe:nggak papa modus yang penting tulus**

**Ai:-_- **

"Kau mau ini?" tanya Chunji yang menyodorkan sepotong sushi di depan mulut L joe.

"Ne,kamu baik sekali babe aaa…"

Haapp L joe memakan sushi yang di sodorkan oleh Chunji sementara Kris yang melihat skinship Chunjoe live di depan matanya hanya bisa meremas celananya penuh nafsu(?).

Melihat sahabatnya yang dilanda api cemburu chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus kesal kini ganti yang menyuapi chunji tepat di depan mata kris.

"Ahh kenyangnya!" ucap Chunji yang menepuk perut L joe "Gomawo ! Joe kita kembali ke kelas !"

Chuuu

L joe mencium pipi Kris "Thanks a lot Kris"

Dan Chunjoe langsung melesat dengan meninggalkan kelas E

"Huuhh…Kris kenapa denganmu eoh? Dan si Lee itu apa dia tidak bisa peka sedikit saja ? kalau aku jadi dirimu Kris sudah pasti aku akan berteriak di depan Lee Chanhee bahwa aku CEMBURU"

"Sudahlah Chan gwaenchana"senyum Kris walau itu senyum pahit

"Kamu menyukai Lee _stupid _Chanhee?"tanya Kevin yang tiba-tiba duduk di depan Kris

"WHAT ?aaannii" jawab Kris gugup ditambah epek keringat dingin sedingin es w*lls

"Dont lie to me Kris everybody in this class know ur feeling kris"

"Jinjjayo?" Kris menatap teman teman kelasnya satu-satu aku sayang ibu tapi yang di tatap malah pura-pura tidak menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol,dan Chanyeol malah balas menatap Kris seolah berkata _apa._

"Kami tau sendiri dan bukan karna Chanyeol" jawab Kevin yang seolah tau isi pikiran Kris sementara kris hanya menghela nafas kasar dan memainkan sushinya.

"Well ini hanya di ketahui murid kelas kita saja dan aku juga punya berita bagus"

Chanris menata Kevin dengan tatapan penasaran sampai mati.

"Hmm well aku bisa membantumu dan si stupid itu,lagipula selama 17 tahun kehidupanku aku tidak pernah mendengar apalagi melihat Chanhee membawa namja apalagi yeoja ke rumahnya kecuali anggota Teen Top terutama L joe yang sering keluar masuk rumah Chanhee"

"Kevin aku..."

"_Mana ada namja dan yeoja yang betah memiliki pacar macam __C__hanhee_ itu pasti yang akan kamu katakan kan?aku tau Kris" ucap Kevin sotoy dan ditambah tampang bangganya.

Kris memandang Kevin bingung dan menggeleng perlahan

'_Ani aku tau itu tapi bukan itu masalahnya' _batin Kris dan menusuk-nusuk sushi di depannya penuh perasaan(?)

**ETSUKO AI**

L joe duduk di atas mejanya,sementara Chunji mencatat soal yang di tulis Ricky sang terpaksa sekretaris yang dengan semangat '45 mencatat soal bab pelajaran yang di sukai para namja juga bab yang membuat nilai Chunjoe memuaskan dan sayangnya bab pelajaran yang tidak pernah melakukan praktek (?).

"Perasaanku atau bagaimana Wu Yifan menyukaimu Chun?"

"Kapten basket maksudmu?"

"Memang siapa orang bernama Wu Yifan selain kapten basket itu eoh"

"Kenapa kamu seperti terdengar yakin bahwasannya dia menyukaiku?"tanya Chunji sok baku

"Stupid kamu itu emang nggak peka ya?"tanya L joe es teler "Tapi jika kamu bersama dia kurasa kamu yang menjadi bottom Chun"

"Heh apa? Ultimate top jadi bottom?" jawab-tanya Chunji nyolot

"Tapi kan kamu..."

"Ai aja nulisnya aku yang jadi **TOP**" jawab Chunji ngasal.

L joe hanya mendengus kesal dan tanpa sengaja matanya menatap makhluk montok(?) di sampingnya.

"Woy Dongo kamu ngupingin percakapan kita ya?" tanya L joe nyolot yang melihat Dongho duduk di samping kanan bangku Chunjoe.

"Eh lampion imlek,kamu lupa apa bahwasannya dari jaman Nabi Adam aku udah duduk di sini dan nama aku itu Dongho **bukan **Dongo" jawab Dongho yang tak terima namanya yang konon pemberian nenek moyangnya itu di ganti-ganti lampion imlek (read L joe ).

"Iya-iya mian Niel, jangan-jangan kamu yang nguping ya?" tuduh L joe (lagi)saat melihat Niel yang duduk di samping kiri bangkunya.

"Mwo kecebong kamu nggak liat aku dari tadi sibuk nulis ama liat body ayang Ricky apa?"ucap Niel nyolot.

"Panggil kecebong lagi awas ya aku lempar kamu ke empang sekolah mau?"ancam L joe

Niel yang mendengar ancaman L joe langsung diem walaupun satu geng ama Chunjoe, tapi L joe adalah namja paling anarkis dan apa yang sudah di ancamkannya selalu dilakukan tidak peduli itu si sexy Megan Fox ,intinya L joe adalah namja paling **mengerikan **ke dua di Teen Top setelah C.A.P yang hibernasinya terganggu.L joe kini ganti memandang Changjo yang duduk tepat di depannya sambil memakai tudung jaketnya.

"Woooyyy" L joe mendorong pelan punggung Changjo sampai Changjo hampir terjungkal

"Apaan sih Joe **ganggu**"

L joe menatap kedua telinga Changjo yang ditutupi headphone berwarna merah pasti dia nggak denger kecuali headphonenya nggak kepasang di hape atau i-pod

"Denger nggak tadi aku sama chunji ngomong apa?"

"Ya enggaklah oon kan aku lagi ngedengeri lagu"

"Oh good good" ucap L joe sambil manggut-manggut. kemudian melihat C.A.P yang tertidur disamping changjo

'_mustahil dia mendengar'_ batin L joe.

**ETSUKO AI**

Ingatkan Kris untuk memukul kepala Chunjoe karna apa?sebentar lagi Tsubasa sensei tiba dan dua orang itu juga belum keluar dari terus menatap ruang kelas XI-A yang masih setia tertutup rapat padahal Shinichi sensei sudah keluar sepuluh menit yang lalu apa mereka tida boleh keluar?.

"Panggil saja mereka Kris!" pinta Yongguk yang tau kegelisahan hati Kris

"Mwoo tapi Yong..."

"Sebentar lagi Tsubasa sensei tiba kamu nggak pingin kan **prince wannabe** mu di hukum motongin ranting pohon beringin?"

Kris menghela nafas kasar dan menguatkan hatinya berjalan kearah kelas A yang terlihat sunyi sepi nan senyap tidak biasanya bagi kelas terberisik di Cheonsa High School lagi-lagi Kris menguatkan hati dan imannya untuk mengetuk pintu coklat besar dengan tulisan abstrak di hadapannya.

Knock..knock..knock...

"Eh ada tamu capten basket ada apa Kris?" tanya Dongho yang bertugas membuka pintu.

"Aku ingin memanggil Chunji dan L joe kami ada latihan saat ini dan sebentar lagi Tsubasa sensei datang"

Dongho hanya manggut-manggut dan mulai mengambil nafas panjang

"WOOYYYY LAMPION IMLEK ! ALIEN PLUTO ! kalian di tunggu latihan Tsubasa sensei" teriak Dongho yang sukses membuat telinga Kris berdengung dan jangan lupa ingatkan Kris memeriksakan telinganya ke THT setelah ini.

"Ricky tolong kerjain soal kita ya nanggung nih tinggal dua" mohon perintah Chunji

"Kebiasaan" gumam Ricky kesal tapi tetap di kerjakannya walau dengan perasaan sedikit banyak tidak rela.

"Gomawo Ricky-ah"

Chuuu...

Chunji mencium kening Ricky dan langsung membuat Kris terkena serangan jantung mendadak #ehenggakding# lebay ! kris langsung meremas dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit melihat skinship ChunRick secara LIVE.

"Gwaenchana Kris?" tanya L joe dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum walau perih dan L joe yang balas tersenyum lalu berlari ke lapangan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chunji santai nan kalem melihat Kris di pandangnya Kris dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

"Tsubasa sensei menunggu"lirih Kris dengan suara menahan perih

"Oh terimakasih...Yifan" lirih Chunji di akhir kalimatnya dan membuat Kris sedikit tersenyum melihat senyum Chunji.

Senyum yang menenangkan bagi Kris walau orang lain mengatakan bahwa itu senyum iblis tapi itulah Chunji dan baginya itu adalah senyum yang mampu mengalahkan malaikat ok ding.

TeBeCe

FF bottom Kris ke dua dan buat pemberitahuan terserah di terima apa kagak I HATE BOTTOM CHUNJI 'TILL DIE

apa cuma gue yang ngerasa Chunji rada aneh kalo jadi bottom dan please C.A.P aja pernah bilang dia ngiri ama dadanya si ayang #plaakkk Chunji dan C.A.P kalo nggak salah juga pernah bilang kalo dada bidang and pemilik bahu terbaik di Teen Top itu Chunji kalo nggak percaya pas liat Teen Top entah itu MV atau acara bla bla bla dada Chunji itu emang bagus.

Udah gitu aja cuap-cuap kagak penting gue


	2. Di Balik Wajah Santai Chunji Chap 2

Castnya : masih sama pemainnya juga masih sama

Sorry for Typo(s)

Setelah latihan penuh peluh dan keringat penuh perjuangan yang tak berujung bersama pelatih paling keren di dunia terselesaikan semua murid Cheonsa Basket Club duduk di bawah pohon asem untuk menyamarkan bau badan mereka yang konon lebih asem dari pohon asem.

"Chun.C.A.P ngajakin kita masuk ke pub lagi untuk melihat noona perfume yang kemarin" ucap L joe antusias.

"Oh ne aku ingat parfumnya memang menggoda" ulang Chunji sambil mengingat-ingat aroma parfumnya.

"Pub?" ulang Kris yang kebetulan atau memang di sengaja Ai Kris duduk tepat di samping Chunji.

"Bukannya kalian masih 17 tahun eoh? Kenapa bisa masuk ke dalam pub?" tanyanya bingung

"Kasih tau nggak ya...mau tau aja apa mau tau banget...?" goda Chunjoe dengan tampang yang well,pingin di tabok tapi kalo di tabok entar wajah tampannya jadi rusak.

"Ahh terserahlah,lagi pula itu bukan urusanku mau kalian masuk ke pub atau rumah Kira sensei"

Kira yang namanya di sebut nan jauh di sana dan sedang serius-seriusnya menuliskan nama-nama penjahat di buku warisan leluhurnya pun salah menulis nama detective yang di sukainya dan yang terjadi 40 detik kemudian detective tersebut tewas seketika karna diabetes dan Kira yang langsung menangis sambil koprol(?)

Back story

Kris memandang sebal ke arah Chunjoe yang kini malah asik bermain gunting-batu-kertas Kris hanya mendengus kesal dan memainkan bola basket di tangannya.

"Besok adalah pertandingan yang penting untuk kita jadi jangan sampai terlambat" ucap Kris sewot dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Chunjoe sementara itu Chunjoe hanya menatap tidak peduli.

"Jadi kita ke pub Chun?"

"Hm ani badanku sakit semua apalagi besok aku harus bangun pagi"

"Haaah...baiklah aku juga tidak ikut karna kamu juga tidak ikut" jawab L joe plin-plan

** Etsuko Ai **

Semua murid kelas XI-E hari ini sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan perihal (cih sok baku) tentang perasaan sang capten basket yang tak terbalaskan(?) pada pemuda tak terlalu tinggi tapi amat teramat sangat tamvan (lebay) dari kelas A,rapat dipimpin langsung oleh Woo Sunghyun a.k.a Kevin Woo berhubung Chanris sedang bertanding dengan Michael Jordan begitu pula dengan Chunjoe jadi,mereka bisa rapat dengan tenang dan terbuka (lu kira ini rapat DPR ?)

"Well,jadi kita sekarang ke kelas A untuk menyampaikan rencana kita agar di setujui oleh ketua kelas A,Zelo temani aku ke kelas A !" perintah Kevin

"Ughh kenapa harus aku hyung?" protes Zelo dengan wajah malas

"Karna kamu sedikit akrab dengan L joe dan kamu juga tau anggota-anggota Teen Top"

"Hahh baiklah hyung tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya kita mengukur tekanan darah dulu ne?"

"Mwo?untuk apa?" tanya Kevin bingung.

"Sudahlah hyung turuti saja"

#Di pertandingan Basket

Tsubasa terlihat bangga dengan anak didiknya walaupun wajah mereka terlihat kusut seperti pakaian yang belum di setrika Ok ! biar gue ralat kecuali untuk L joe yang senyam-senyum gaje karna baru bertemu temannya yang dulu sering dia ajak main bekel(?) waktu dia masih tinggal di Amrik,yaitu abang Michael Jordan?

Hmm gimana ya ngejelasinnya tapi expresi Chunji juga sama seperti L joe walau Chunji sendiri tersenyum tak tau untuk apa hanya Chunji dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Sensei kita kalah" ucap Yongguk lesu

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa santai saja lagipula maklum mereka kan pemain NBA"

Jawab Tsubasa di sertai tawa khas miliknya yang mau tidak mau harus mau membuat semua orang tersenyum walau terpaksa atau lebih tepatnya itu senyum ngeri.

#Sekolah

Zelo menghela nafas berat sebelum mengetuk pintu coklat besar di hadapannya dengan berbagai macam tulisan abstrak dan membuat Kevin bingung akan tingkah Zelo.

Knock...knockkk...knockk...

"Oh ada Zelo dan Kevin hyung ada perlu apa murid kelas E datang ke kediaman kami?" tanya Dongho sok baku.

"Begini Dongho-ssi,kami ingin bertemu dengan ketua kelas A dan member Teen Top" jawab Zelo mengutarakan maksud terpendamnya agar cepat pulang.

"ASTAGA !" shock Dongho "Pasti itu sangat penting sampai murid seperti kalian mau masuk ke dalam sarang para makhluk astral seperti kelas kami dan bertemu para dedemit(?) kelas,silahkan masuk !" Dongho sedikit bergeser agar Kevin dan Zelo bisa masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ding !

Mata Kevin langsung melotot shock kaget dan terkejut melihat pemandangan kelas A yang lebih mirip lokasi shooting film horor Annabelle mungin CHS bisa membuat versi Koreanya.

"Dongho-ssi dimana member Teen Top?" ucap Kevin setelah tersadar dari lamunan kekagumannya (?)pada kelas A.

"Itu mereka hyung" tunjuk Dongho pada empat makhluk yang tidak jelas melakukan apa.

C.A.P yang tidur di atas matras yang biasanya di gunakan untuk olahraga rolling like buffalo (emang ada ya?).Niel yang bermain boneka barbie,Ricky yang ngedance ala girlband Sistar di depan kelas dan maknae Teen Top Changjo yang sedikit jelas sedang bermain _gaplek_ dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya.

"Ehmm C.A.P-ssi bisa kita bicara?" tanya Kevin yang membangunkan C.A.P dari hibernasi panjangnya.

C.A.P langsung terbangun ketika merasa ada guncangan tsunami(?) ketika dia sedang bermimpi berdansa dengan Taylor Swift bisa dilihat wajah C.A.P yang baru bangun di hiasi air terjun Niagara.C.A.P langsung duduk dan mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu toilet yang di bawa oleh Dongho,kini Kevin tau alasan Zelo mengajaknya mengukur tekanan darah dulu.

"Hmm kamu Kevin kan?" tanya C.A.P setelah semua nyawanya terkumpul dan melihat namja yang mirip visual grupnya.

"Ne,C.A.P-ssi aku sepupu Chanhee,ada yang ingin ku bicarakan pada anda dan member Teen Top"

"Oh NIELCHANGRICK KEMARILAH !" teriak C.A.P

Para anggota Teen top langsung menghentikan kegiatan kagak jelas mereka ketika mendengar teriakan dari sang induk.

Setelah rapat panjang yang hanya di jawab dengan wajah ngantuk milik C.A.P teriakan dari Ricky entah untuk apa dan memaksa Kevin harus pergi ke THT belum lagi omelan/celotehan/ceramah/khutbah dari Niel dan Changjo yang berbicara dengan nyanyian yang Kevin tak tau apa.

"Jadi kalian setuju?" tanya Zelo dan Kevin penuh harap agar bisa langsung keluar dari sarang para penyamun(?) sebelum terkena gangguan kejiwaan.

"Hm ne kami setuju" jawab sang leader dengan wajah khas miliknya.

"Jinjja? Kamshamnida C.A.P-ssi jeongmal kamsahamnida" ucap keduanya kegirangan mirip anak T.K yang baru di beliin balon prisma segitiga(?).

Setelah persetujuan sang ketua kelas merangkap leader dari Teen Top Kevin dan Zelo pun langsung melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya dari lokasi kejadian.

"Hm tadi itu siapa hyung?" tanya Niel

"Molla"

"Tadi mereka bilang apa hyung?" tanya Ricky

"Molla"

"Lalu kenapa hyung bilang setuju?" tanya Changjo

"Molla,yang jelas kalau aku tidak setuju mereka tidak akan pergi" jawab C.A.P

NielChangRick hanya manggut-manggut poor them udah ngomong sampai mulut berbisa eh berbusa maksudnya tidak ada yang tau apalagi peduli.

**Etsuko Ai**

Keesokan harinya di saat jam istirahat setelah pelajaran Kira sensei seperti biasa Chunjoe mambawakan buku-buku Kira sensei ke kelas E sementara itu di kelas E semua muridnya sudah bersiap-siap di posisi masing-masing Chanris juga sudah tau rencana A dari Kevin kenapa di sebut rencana A?

Kasih tau nggak ya ?

Yakin mau tau?

Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?

**R:banyak bacot lu cepetan ngomong #ngasahgolok**

**Oke gua ngomong karna takut babak belur**

Karna kalau gagal masih ada rencana B.

**R: udah gitu doang?#gantungAidipohontoge**

**#Step-1-plan-A-Mencari tau perasaan Chunji**

"Kevin hyung itu Chunjoe couple datang !" teriak Zelo yang bertugas melihat keadaan karna faktor tinggi badan.

"Baiklah,semua siap di posisi masing-masing!" teriak Kevin pake toa hasil ngerampok di masjid.

"Kevin apa ini akan berhasil?" tanya Kris ragu

"Calm down Kris,jika gagal aku masih punya rencana B"

"Ne,tapi kenapa harus aku Woo Kevin" protes Yongguk

"Karna kamu yang cocok di peran ini karna,kalau Chanyeol kan tidak mungkin coz Chanyeol sudah di labeli halal ehm salah maksudnya bestfriend"

"Mereka datang hyung" teriak Zelo

Ckleeekkk...

"annyeong ha..se..yo"

Chunjoe di buat bingung dan menganga saat semua orang (pura-pura)tidak peduli dengan mereka dan fokus pada dua orang namja yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka (btw posisi berdiri mereka melingkari Kris dan Yongguk).Bang Yongguk yang memegang setangkai bunga mawar merah mirip Jin B.T.S di MV Just One Day bunga mawar yang sengaja di ambil Kevin dari kebun Mama nya dan sekarang Mama Kevin lagi nangis karna salah satu anaknya(?) menghilang.

"Ada apa ini Joe?" tanya Chunji kebingungan.

"Wu Yifan this is very hard to explain but I cant I must say that...in my eyes and deep on my heart full of your name. Yifan...will you be mine?" ucap Yongguk yang sok-sokan pake bahasa inggris yang di buat oleh Kevin dan di tulis di tangan Yongguk (buat contekan).Dengan di hiasi wajah sok-sokan gugup padahal nih di dalem hatinya Yongguk pengen ketawa,apalagi saat ini tangan kanannya megang tangan Kris dan tangan kirinya megang bunga mawar yang udah berubah warna.

"Joe apaan sih artinya?" tanya Chunji yang emang nilai bahasa inggrisnya yah...lumayanlah kalau belajar.

"Intinya nih ya si Yong-Yong nembak Kris gitu"

"Nembak?" ulang mereka berdua lalu saling pandang dan bersmirk ria.

"TRIMA TRIMA TRIMA!" teriak Chunjoe dengan semangat '45 di iringi tepuk tangan dan tampang watados dan mengundang tatapan cengo murid kelas E.

"Cuiit...cuuuiittt...cuuiiiitttt..." koor Chunjoe

Semua mata menatap Chunji dengan tatapan yang mengatakan **'**_**nih anak nggak peka apa oon sih?' **_.Kris menatap Chunji dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca pengennya sih nangis tapi nggak mungkin.

"Chan kita sebenernya pingin buat..."

"Woy Chunji,L joe cepetan balik ke kelas bentar lagi Shinichi sensei masuk,kalian mau kita di suruh nyelidikin kasus ilangnya kodok di lab?" potong C.A.P yang entah muncul dari mana datang tak di undang pulang di tinggalin.

"Oh oke hyung!"

"...kamu ngungkapin perasaan kamu" lanjut Kevin lirih yang melihat Chunjoe berlari keluar dari kelasnya.

Kevin menatap Kris yang benar-benar pengen nangis melihat reaksi Chunji yang naudzubillah nggak peka amat ntu anak.

"Tenang Kris kita masih punya rencana B" Kevin mencoba menenangkan Kris.

"Tapi..."

"Yang ini pasti berhasil" ucap Kevin semangat.

**Etsuko Ai**

**#Step-2-Plan-B-Perasaan Chunji**

Kevin mengajak Kris,Chanyeol, Zelo,Yongguk,dan beberapa teman sekelasnya menuju kelas A dan Kevin harus mau berbaik hati mengingatkan C.A.P tentang perjanjan yang sudah mereka sepakati .Kevin yang sudah siap dengan kertas soal ulangan khusus Chunji yang dia buat selama 7 hari 7 malam dengan mewajibkan mandi kembang 7 rupa dengan air 7 sumur paling keramat se-Korea dan akhirnya tadi malam soalnya selesai,sementara Chunji yang memang nggak tau apa-apa cuma bisa duduk diem dengan wajah kalem nunggu pertanyaan dari Kevin dan Kris yang duduk di antara mereka.

"Chanhee ini question of life buat kamu jadi,jawab yang jujur atau aku sumpahin nilai bahasa inggris kamu tetep dapet F"

"Kayak acaranya putih abu-abu om Daddy Cobuzet ya?" tanya Niel

"Eh diem okay! Aku mulai Chan kamu siap?"

"Ne hyung aku nunggu" stay kalem

"Pertanyaan pertama berapa harga cabe sekarang?"

"Mwo?nggak tau lah di kira aku Mama apa yang tau begituan" ucap Chunji sewot gagal deh dia serius tadi.

"Pertanyaan nggak mutu huuuu..." koor member Teen Top.

"Sorry sorry ini daftar belanjaan Mama back topic" ucap Kevin gugup.

"Ne awas salah lagi" jawab Chunji stay kalem

"Ne tapi sebenernya ini pertanyaan juga udah aku survey jadi jawab bener-bener"

"Kelamaan ah si Kevin udah langsung tanya aja !" terik Changjo anarkis sambil mukul meja pake penggaris 100 cm.

"Ne,Chanhee diantara C.A.P dan Kris siapa yang membuatmu senang?"

"Tentu C.A.P hyung" jawab Chunji tanpa ragu

"Aku akan membawamu ke pub lagi Chun" teriak C.A.P yang bangga mendengar jawaban Chunji.

"Changjo dan Kris yang membuatmu nyaman?"

"Changjo"

"Nado hyung"

"Siapa yang ingin kamu jaga Niel atau Kris?"

"Dongsaengku Niel" sementara Niel senyam-senyum najong (dikebiri emotioNiel)

Tinggal dua pertanyaan dan dari tadi jawaban Chunji adalah member Teen Top dan dapat dilihat diraba dan diterawang Kris yang sedang menahan hasrat terpendamnya untuk menangis membuat Kevin memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali melirik deathnote_nya dan menghela nafas kasar.

"Ricky dan kris siapa yang paling penting?"

"Yoo Changhyun" jawab Chunji mutlak sambil menyebut nama asli Ricky.

Sementara Ricky yang di sebut hanya memutar bola matanya malas nggak kelihatan seneng nih anak namanya di sebut Chunji.

"Last question,siapa yang kamu sukai L joe atau Kris?"

Puuukkk...

Kevin menutup deathnotenya ala Daddy Cobuzet menatap chunji dengan tatapan mematikan miliknya sementara Chunji tetap memasang wajah santai nan kalem khas miliknya.

"Sudah jelas aku pasti memilih Lee Byunghun"

Jdarrrr...Gludhuggg...Gludhuggg...(backsound petir)

Kris menatap Chunji tidak percaya sementara Chunji tetap memasang wajah watadosnya.

BRAAAKKK!

Kursi yang tadinya di duduki Kris kini terjungkal tak berdaya dan membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap Kris heran yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan menangis bombay # eh enggak ding, hatinya terlalu sakit mendengar jawaban menyakitkan yang di ucapkan begitu tegas padat nan jelas tanpa keraguan dari Chunji.

"I HATE YOU LEE CHANHEE" teriak Kris yang langsung berlari keluar.

"Hate? Emang aku salah apa?" tanya Chunji bingung meskipun nilai bahasa inggrisnya kurang memuaskan dia masih tau arti kata yang barusan di ucapkan Kris.

"Jawabanmu yang salah Chan,Kris menyukai...ani dia mencintaimu tapi..."

"Oh kalau itu aku tau" jawab Chunji santai

"Lalu kalau kamu tau kenapa kamu menjawab seperti tadi eoh?" tanya Kevin es teler.

"Yang salah itu pertanyaanmu Woo Sunghyun"

"Eh pertanyaanku?" tanya Kevin bingung.

Tanpa aba-aba Pbb Chunji berlari-melesat bak Jet tempur menemui Kris yang duduk di bawah pohon jeruk purut(?) di tengah-tengah kebon singkong eh rasanya kok nggak romantis ya?.

Cuttt ! Ganti stage

Camera ! Buffalo rolling ! Action!

Kris terduduk dengan memeluk lututnya di bawah pohon sakura di tengah-tengah taman sekolah dan Chunji yang berlari menghampiri Kris dan duduk di samping Kris yang hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya sesekali terdengar isakan dari Kris.

"Eh,kenapa kamu menangis Yifan?" tanya Chunji bingung

"Kamu membenciku kan Lee Chanhee?" tanya Kris lemah yang memperlihatkan wajahnya yang membiru (lu kira keracunan)Oke yang memerah dan jejak air mata.

"Ani,dari awal sudah ku katakan bukan?aku bukan pria idamanmu,aku mencintai kebebasan dan aku kagum padamu karna kamu masih bisa bertahan selama setahun ini bersamaku"

"Tapi kenapa kamu bersikap dingin? aku bahkan tidak tau hubungan apa yang sedang kita jalani"

"Aku bukan pria romantis Yifan,aku bukan tidak ingin mereka tau hubungan kita tapi...ah sulit di jelaskan intinya aku masih ingin dan menyukai kebebasan tapi,aku juga tidak ingin mengekangmu tapi aku juga tidak bisa melepaskanmu"

Haruskah Kris terharu? Atau memeluk Chunji erat karena ini pertama kalinya Chunji berkata manis tapi, tiba-tiba Kris teringat jawaban-jawaban Chunji yang membuatnya kesal tapi juga penasaran.

"Lalu jawabanmu tadi?"

"Tentu itu benar karna aku tidak ingin mendapat nilai F,lagipula pertanyaan Kevin hyung yang salah"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Siapa yang membuatku senang sudah pasti itu C.A.P hyung tapi Kris lah yang membuatku bahagia"

Oh lihatlah pipi Kris mulai memerah.

"Lalu kenapa kamu menjawab Changjo yang membuatmu nyaman? Kalau dia bisa membuatmu nyaman kenapa kamu memilihku?"

_**Yaa itu karna dulu Chunji yang menyatakan cinta di perpustakaan sekolah (nggak elit banget) dengan hanya mengatakan**_

"**Hey aku menyukaimu ayo kita pacaran!"**

Dan bodohnya lagi Kris yang saat itu cuman bisa diam menganga akhirnya mengangguk tololnya lagi Kris tau Chunji namja seperti apa dan bagaimana cara Chunji menyatakan cintanya sungguh bukan pria romantis.

"Itu karna kalau di dekatmu aku jadi gugup dan jantungku berdetak abnormal kalau dengan Changjo aku tidak merasakan apa-apa"

Kris tersenyum memandang Chunji dan langsung membayangkan di sinetron-sinetron Indonesia dan drama yang sering ia tonton pasti Chunji memegang tangannya dan meletakkannya di dada Chunji lalu Kris bisa merasakan detak jantung Chunji.

"Ini bukan sinetron Indonesia ataupun drama Korea Kris jadi kamu tidak perlu memegang dadaku"

Kris memanyunkan bibirnya apa pikirannya begitu mudah di baca atau Chunji dan Kevin punya kemampuan membaca pikiran warisan dari leluhur mereka,'kan mereka bersaudara.

"Kamu juga ingin menjaga Niel bukan?"

"Karna dia dongsaengku tapi kamu orang yang harus ku lindungi"

Pipi Kris kini makin memerah mirip kertas lakmus biru yang di masukkan ke dalam cairan asam.

"Ricky orang yang penting bagimu"

"Tanpa dia soal-soalku tidak akan selesai hahaha..." tawa iblis Chunji langsung keluar membuat orang-orang yang mengintip mereka hanya memutar bola mata malas semua orang pasti tau jika jawabannya pasti ini.

"Lalu L joe?"

"Kalau aku tidak menyukainya kami tidak akan seperti angry bird dan telurnya kan? Tapi jika dia bertanya siapa orang yang ku cintai maka jawabanku adalah namja bernama Wu Yifan"

Blusshhh...

Wajah Kris langsung memerah seperti buah semangka dan rasanya Kris ingin berteriak di puncak menara eiffel kalau hari ini pria dingin di sampingnya yaitu Chunji benar-benar berkata bahwa dia mencintainya tapi,di urungkan niatnya karna menara eiffel itu di Perancis dan dia nggak punya ongkos naik angkot kesana.

"Tapi kenapa saat Yongguk ehemm..." Kris berdehem menghilangkan keggugupannya "Pura-pura menembakku kamu bertingkah seolah-olah tidak peduli"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang aku percaya padamu jadi,aku percaya kamu tidak mungkin menghianatiku intinya kita saling percaya itu cukup"

"Saranghae" lirih Kris

" Nado,nado saranghae"

Chunji langsung memeluk tubuh Kris dan mencium keningnya mereka saling menatap satu sama lain di iringi lagu mellow yang di mainkan L joe dengan biolanya juga suara tangis haru para cameo ff ini dan senyum bahagia dari para main cast ff ini dan saya sebagai author karna ff ini akhirnya kelar juga.

EPILOG

"Wah jadi selama ini kita telat nggak di kasih Pj selama setahun ama Chunji" L joe

"Aku mau minta di beliin album terbarunya Sistar ama Chunji hyung" Ricky

"Aku mau tidur" C.A.P

"Aku minta jajan di kantin ahh" ChangNiel

"Aku nggak mau di suruh bukain pintu lagi" Dongho

"Percuma aku nulis nih soal" Kevin

"Yaaakkkk! Kita telat taunya awas aja mereka" Zelo-Yongguk-Chanyeol

**FIN**

Akhirnya ni Ff kelar juga adakah yang bingung dengan ending dan cerita cinta dua makhluk di atas?

Kalo ada bisa tanya tapi entah kapan jawabnya mungkin juga pertanyaannya juga bisa gue buat cerita.

Thanks udah baca and review cerita aneh bin gila ini dan mungkin pair aneh bin gaje.


End file.
